


Sympathy of the devil

by SirPricklez



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, BAMF Remus Lupin, F/M, First War with Voldemort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Marauders, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Marauders Friendship (Harry Potter), Requited Love, Slow Burn, Swearing, Unrequited Love, You can't change my mind, because that's who he is, obviously, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:28:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27411202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirPricklez/pseuds/SirPricklez
Summary: Remus is a prodigy, a wizard, a werewolf, and - honesty - kind of a jerk. But then he meets these kids on this train, and things start to change. Well, after a while.The marauders story told from beginning to end. Mostly from Remus' POV, but not all the time because I can't commit to anything.Title inspired by that Rolling Stones song
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Remus Lupin/Original Character(s), Remus Lupin/Original Female Character(s), Remus Lupin/Original Male Character(s), Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 8
Kudos: 5





	Sympathy of the devil

**Author's Note:**

> So I've had the first few chapters for this gathering dust for the past few months, and I thought I might as well come back to this story. This first chapter is very short, but only because it's the prologue, i promise that the other ones will be longer.
> 
> Also! I've changed some things e.g. Sirius and Regulus are twins now. Why? Because i can.

Rain pattered down on the roof to an old, decayed building. Its tall, dark walls may have once made it appear gothic, but as they were now - covered in mold and graffiti - the building just seemed decrepit. Surrounding it was a spiked gate that stretched high, making the building look more like a prison than the orphanage it claimed to be.

An old man approached this gate, and it opened wide for him. The man had a long, pearly white beard that was shaking around in the wind. The purple robes he wore stood stark against the drab building and remained seemingly untouched by the rain.

From one of the higher windows, someone hurled an apple core at him. “Get out of here ya freak!” 

The man, however, seemed unperturbed. He reached the door to the building and knocked thrice. Almost at once, a grey-haired lady opened the door. Her already large eyes expanded even more when she saw who was at the doorstep. “Good morning, Professor Dumbledore!”

The man - Dumbledore - bowed his head. “Mille, it has been almost 30 years since I taught you. You may call me Albus.”

The lady beamed, deepening her laugh lines. “Well then, Albus, if you would kindly follow me to my office. We have much to discuss.” 

She opened the door wider, and ushered Dumbledore in. Inside, a stale smell filled the halls. It grew ever stronger as the pair turned the corner. The hallway had old, peeling wallpaper that revealed moulding wood beneath it. Numbered doors lined the walls, each with names engraved on them. They also passed an open room, larger than the others, occupied by worn couches and a cracked pool table.

Millie led Dumbledore into a small room with a cluttered desk and two wooden chairs. She pushed the mess aside, then sat down and gestured for Dumbledore to do the same. 

“You got the letter I sent to you regarding Mr Lupin, correct?” Professor Dumbledore nodded, Millie adjusted her glasses. “Sad case, never seen one quite like it. I’m sorry to say he’s a bit of a handful, even without his – err – his problem.”

“But there must be a reason you reached out?” Dumbledore pressed.

“I think you were wrong in your initial decision not to accept Remus. He’s very bright, Albus. Unusually bright. Reading years above his level, casting spells I couldn’t at fifteen! I don’t think it’s right to deny this child a proper education - or any child, if you ask me.” Millie folded her arms firmly.

Dumbledore leaned back in his chair and sighed. “The school board has no problem with Mr. Lupin attending Hogwarts,” he began.

“Thank y-’

“However,” Dumbledore continued, “I have to admit my concerns. You see, from what you have told me, Mr. Lupin is not much different from a former classmate of yours. A classmate who also attended this orphanage.” He looked knowingly at Millie.

She gasped. “He’s not like Tom, Sir. Remus’ a sweet kid, underneath it all.”

Dumbledore held his hand up, and she closed her mouth. “I do not doubt it, but Tom did not start out heartless. No one does.” Dumbledore paused, looking down at his hands. For a moment, he showed just the tiniest bit of unsurely. For a moment, he looked like the old, haunted man he truly was. 

“No one blames you for what happened to Tom, Sir.”

Dumbledore either hadn’t heard her, or chose to ignore what Millie had said. “Can you tell me, with _absolute certainty_ , that this boy will not take the same path Tom did?”

“Yes.”

Dumbledore nodded. He didn't look entirely convinced, but he didn't say anything. Instead he carefully pulled an envelope from his cloak and handed it to her. Mille held it in her hands as if it were made of glass, like a single wrong touch would cause it to break. 

“Thank you for your time,” Dumbledore said, “but I must be going.”

Millie bowed her head. Dumbledore grimaced, then disappeared with a pop. Millie looked down at the envelope, turning it over in her hands.

_Dear Mr. Lupin,_

_we are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July._

_Yours sincerely, Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_


End file.
